Love is in the air
by Petit Nash
Summary: Un segundo, una bala, una vida salvada. Y Spencer Reid se encuentra finalmente ante el amor, haber salvado a su amor. Y para celebrarlo necesita a su mejor amiga, a Emily. Pero cuando el amor esta en el aire, puede llegarle a cualquiera.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.** Hola a todos, aquí una nueva historia, siguiendo la idea de mi historia "Todo cambia", aquí también jugaré con la idea de que un segundo puede cambiar nuestras vidas, así que a ver que les parece. Espero sus comentarios.

 **El amor esta en el aire**

Spencer Reid sabía que la escena no auguraba nada bueno, que la balanza se inclinaba totalmente en su contra. No podía creer que las cosas fueran así, la primera vez que realmente se enamoraba y sucedía eso... No pudo controlar los hechos, el disparo, se le detuvo el corazón... pero paso algo más, no hubo un disparo, hubo dos.

Y eso cambio el rumbo de las cosas. Morgan había disparado justo un microsegundo antes, lo que cambio el rumbo mínimo del otro disparo... Y Maeve estaba tirada en el suelo, en el charco de sangre, herida... pero no muerta, se escuchaba su respiración aún. Reid estaba realmente sorprendido. Un mínimo movimiento lo había cambiado todo, en un segundo su suerte acababa de cambiar. Casi se ahogo con la sorpresa, su corazón se había detenido durante un momento y ahora que recuperaba el latir sentía que le faltaba el aire. Por eso mismo tardo en reaccionar, por eso no fue el primero en acercarse a Maeve... pero eso no quito un único pensamiento de su mente: tenía una oportunidad única en el mundo.

Ahora estaba seguro, Spencer Reid había encontrado el amor y podía conservarlo. Era el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Y lo siguió creyendo firmemente cuando finalmente se acercó a Maeve en el suelo, mientras le daba la mano, mientras comprobaban la herida que se había hecho, mientras le susurraba que todo iría bien, que estaría bien... Spencer Reid sabía que un segundo había cambiado sus vidas y estaba agradecido. Tomó la mano de Maeve hasta la ambulancia y se prometió no soltarla más... Se prometió hacer a esa chica parte de su vida y parte de la vida de los suyos.

En el hospital lo tuvo aún más claro, cuando Maeve se despidió de él con un beso, el primero que podían darse... Tenía suerte. Y quería asegurarse de nunca olvidarlo. Y quería que su equipo, su familia, pudiera compartir esa felicidad. Y para estar absolutamente y totalmente seguro de que iba en serio, que iba a compartirlo con todos, mientras estaba esperando en el hospital tomó una decisión. Se alejo de la multitud e hizo la llamada.

-Soy Spencer, es importante...- dijo él casi sin esperar respuesta del otro lado de la línea, sin pensar en la diferencia de horario ni nada así- mi vida acaba de cambiar totalmente... es algo importante... y quiero que vengas, quiero que vengas aquí lo más pronto que puedas, esta semana, mañana, ya mismo... quiero que vengas porque quiero que conozcas a alguien... encontré el amor, Emily... y quiero que vengas a conocerla-

Y sonrió. Sólo le hacía falta que ella estuviera para conocer a Maeve, sólo eso.


	2. En casa

**N.A.** Ya esta aquí la continuación, sé que por ahora no tiene mucho sentido, pero se irá poniendo interesante la cosa. Este capitulo va para ConstanzaMC, que por supuesto ya adivino que habrá algo entre Hotch y Emily (ya me conocen, no lo puedo evitar). Espero disfruten la historia.

 **2- En casa**

Spencer decidió tomarse la semana libre, algo por demás inverosímil, quería pasar tiempo con Maeve, quería que pudieran conocerse de frente, acompañarla durante su recuperación, poder darle la mano o besarla, que conociera los sitios que el conocía, disfrutar de los lugares que ella disfrutaba, convertirse en una pareja... no es que la UAC le estorbará, pero quería que existieran ellos dos en el mundo nada más, al menos por unos días, después sería el momento de que el equipo pudiera interactuar con Maeve.

Y habría salido muy bien, si al tercer día no le hubiera entrado sorpresivamente una llamada de Emily al celular. Reid había llegado a pensar que Emily no había tomado en serio cuando él lo llamó, aunque podía ser porque la interrumpió en una junta, pero que regresara la llamada le parecía importante. Tuvo que interrumpir la complicada película que la pareja estaba viendo y contestar.

-Hola, Em-

-Ya era hora de que contestaras- fue lo primero que dijo Prentiss- estuve llamándote ayer todo el día sin éxito-

-Lo siento- contestó Reid- estuvimos todo el día ocupados y mi celular estaba apagado-

Reid había recogido a Maeve del hospital el día anterior y habían aprovechado la tarde para dar una tranquila caminata fuera de la ciudad, había apagado su celular a propósito, para que nadie los interrumpiera, sonrió recordándolo, al final había llegado a casa después de las 12 y si Emily había llamado él no se había enterado.

-Bueno, el asunto es que finalmente te localizó- dijo Emily

-¿Vas a venir?- preguntó Reid directamente

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un vuelo a DC con un día de anticipación en esta época del año, sólo por qué tu mejor amigo decidió enamorarse?- preguntó Emily con tono cansado

-Supongo que muy difícil... - contestó él en un tono triste, entendiendo que Emily no iría pronto

-Exactamente genio-

-No sé que decir- dijo él tras un momento de silencio

-Mmm... puedes decir que estarás en el aeropuerto a las 4:30 para recogerme- contestó finalmente Emily y fue obvio que lo decía sonriendo, aunque él no pudiera verla

-¿Vienes?- Reid casi se atraganta con la sorpresa

-No conseguí un vuelo directo- explicó ella- pero conseguí uno a Atlanta, así que ahora estoy por tomar mi vuelo a DC y esperó que vayas a recogerme-

-Ahí estaré- contestó Reid indudablemente más feliz de lo que ya estaba

Apenas pudo terminar de ver la película en paz, trato de explicarle a Maeve de que iba todo eso, pero estaba tan emocionado que le costaba trabajo hablar coherentemente, Maeve sólo reía y asentía... Finalmente fue ella la que insistió en que no se preocupará y corriera al aeropuerto, entendía que todo eso era importante.

Spencer Reid pocas veces se había sentido tan ansioso por algo, al menos por algo feliz, los veinte minutos de retraso en el vuelo de Emily se le hicieron eternos, pero finalmente, cuando vio salir a su amiga por la puerta suspiró aliviado y corrió a abrazarla.

-Que gusto me da verte- soltó al instante

-A mi también Spencer, ya me hacía falta abrazarte y respirar el aire de casa-

-¿Qué tal Londres?-

-Ufff... demasiado trabajo y demasiadas lluvias- contestó Emily mientras acomodaba sus cosas y guardaba su pasaporte

-Siempre he dicho que deberías pasar más tiempo acá- dijo él mientras tomaba la maleta de Emily

-No lo digas, a los superiores no les hace mucha gracia mis viajecitos no previstos a DC- contestó ella lanzándole una mirada que era a la vez de reproche y de complicidad

-¿Qué dices?, no habías venido en meses-

-Pues sí, pero al parecer estos viajes no son ideales para una jefa- contestó Emily- al parecer siento demasiada... ¿cómo dijeron?.. "añoranza del hogar"-

Reid rió con ironía, desde que Emily había aceptado el trabajo en Londres sólo había vuelto a DC tres veces, cuatro contando ese día. Tal vez si había algo de nostalgia en eso, pero no tanto de Emily como del resto de la unidad, ninguno se había hecho a la idea de no verla, ella seguía siendo parte fundamental de sus vidas.

-Bueno... ¿iremos a tu casa primero o puedo ir a un hotel a instalarme antes?- preguntó Emily mientras salían del aeropuerto

-Creo que puedes ir a descansar sin problema, luego podemos cenar juntos- contestó él

-¿Y este amor misterioso?- preguntó ella- a eso he venido-

-La conocerás mañana-

-¿De verdad, Spencer?- se quejó Emily- me has hecho volar de emergencia para tener que esperar a mañana-

-Venga, Emily, así podrás descansar... mañana puedes pasarte a la UAC, ver al equipo también y la conocerás, quiero que todo el equipo pueda conocerla bien- explicó él- apenas y la han visto-

-Woow... esta chica suena misteriosa-

-Es una larga historia-

-Pues quiero oírla completa- sentenció Emily- no puedes omitir nada-

-Te la cuento si cenamos juntos-

-Hecho-

Se hizo un silencio largo mientras viajaban al hotel de Emily, él sonreía sin razón aparente y ella no dejaba de mirar a Reid ni un segundo, lo analizaba cuidadosamente y sonreía ante lo que veía, definitivamente le parecía que estaba pasando algo grande ahí. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Emily después de un rato

-Maeve-

-Maeve- repitió Emily como saboreando el nombre- ¿quién lo diría?, el analista y lógico doctor Spencer Reid esta enamorado-

-¿Qué puedo decir, Emily?- contestó él con una amplia sonrisa- creo que el amor esta en el aire-


	3. Maeve

**N.A.** Lista la continuación. Lamento la tardanza, ojala lo disfruten ;) Gracias por sus comentarios Constanza, Nay y Lady Lunera, ustedes hacen que esta historia fluya.

 **3- Maeve**

Spencer Reid no sabía que esperar, estaba increíblemente nervioso y se sentía tan tímido como había estado en sus primeras interacciones con los miembros de la UAC; se había dado cuenta de que ellos no sabían nada de Maeve aparte de que él estaba enamorado de ella, era genetista y había hecho que le salvarán la vida. Todo lo demás era un misterio. Maeve era un misterio que él mismo no terminaba de resolver, por eso le gustaba tanto, esperaba que el equipo sintiera lo mismo.

Más que nada, esperaba que a Emily le gustaba, por más extraño que eso sonara, Emily había sido durante mucho tiempo la persona a quien más cosas le había contado, a quien más secretos había confiado, lo había apoyado en todo, si Emily y Maeve podían llevarse bien, si a Emily le agradaba su novia, sentiría que todo en la vida iba bien, que podía lograr grandes cosas. Además, la verdad, estar finalmente con Maeve le había hecho pensar en muchísimas cosas sobre el amor, sobre la oportunidad de tener a alguien con quien compartir las cosas buenas, y también las malas, de la vida. Había visto eso durante años y no lo había terminado de entender, lo había visto en su propio equipo y apenas se daba cuenta de todo lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos. Ahora el amor estaba en el aire, lo sentía, quería que los demás también lo sintieran. La realidad era que, no era tan gratuito que Emily estuviera ahí, que volviera al menos durante unos días a la UAC. No era sólo por Maeve, era por la propia Emily.

Había tardado mucho en decidir cómo haría las cosas, definitivamente el objetivo principal era la interacción con Maeve, pero sabía que en cuanto entrara Emily en la UAC el equipo no podría pensar en otra cosa. Tardo un rato en meditarlo, la propia Maeve lo ayudo y soluciono el asunto. De modo que, cuando Reid llegó casi a mediodía a la UAC, llevaba a Emily de sorpresa con él.

-Spencer, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó JJ al verlo entrar como si intentará ocultarse- creí que te tomarías más días para estar con Maeve-

-Es una sorpresa- declaró él- ¿están todos aquí? -

-Pues hoy casi todo es papeleo del caso que terminamos sin ti, así que sí- explicó JJ muy confundida

-¿Hotch está en su oficina?-

-Sí, igual que Rossi-

-Haz que bajen, que vengan-

-¿De qué va esto, Spence?-

-Es una sorpresa para todos- rehuyó él- vamos, tráelos-

JJ le tomó la palabra y se alejó, sólo entonces Reid hizo una seña para que Emily se acercará, ambos rieron por lo bajo. Reid quería que primero tuvieran la emoción de verla, que se tomaran un tiempo para hacerle preguntas y ponerse al tanto de todo, sólo entonces, cuando ya hubiera bajado la euforia, entraría Maeve a la ecuación. La idea de hacerlo así había sido de la propia Maeve, y a Emily le encantaba eso, estaba seguro de que era una chica lista.

Y tal como había previsto, en cuanto Emily entró en la UAC, con el correspondiente grito de "¡Sorpresa!" por parte de Reid, todos enloquecieron, todo era gritos, abrazos y preguntas alrededor de la morena. García casi lloraba de la emoción. Se sentían eufóricos, aunque tanto Reid como Emily se sintieran un poco nerviosos sobre como saldría el resto del día. Mientras la felicidad de Emily aumentaba por tener a su familia con ella, también las ganas de conocer a Maeve.

-¿Cuándo llegaste, Em?- preguntó JJ

-Ayer por la tarde-

-Debiste decirnos que venías, habríamos ido por ti, pedido vacaciones desde antes, para verte y tener tiempo- replicó García

-Fue de improvisto- le explicó Emily sonriendo aún- hace cuatro días ni siquiera pensaba que estaría aquí, ni como avisarles-

-¿Entonces como es qué estás aquí?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Morgan indagando

-Es que Spencer me extrañaba- contestó Emily medio en serio, medio en broma- llamó y como resistirme a venir, además… es parte de otra sorpresa de las muchas que tiene este guapo geniecillo-

Rieron un poco con aquello y aunque quisieron averiguar más ni Emily ni Spencer revelaron nada. De cualquier modo, el siguiente par de horas se fuer en pláticas y preguntas, así como en recuerdos. En la primera interacción de Emily con Alex Blake, algo amistoso ante la sorpresa de todos, congeniaron rápidamente. A Reid eso le agradaba, pero aún estaba contando los minutos. Miraba el reloj cada tres minutos, casi contados, obsesivamente.

-Quiero que hagamos algo hoy- exclamó de pronto Spencer- algo especial, por eso ha venido Emily-

-¿De qué se trata?- se extrañó García que había interrumpido su conversación con Emily

-Otra sorpresa- sonrió el genio- pero esta será fuera de aquí, tendremos una comida en el parque, como una especie de picnic-

-¿Un picnic?- casi saltó Morgan

-Confíen- dijo una sonriente Emily- será divertido-

Al final, más convencidos por Emily que por Reid, salieron todos de la UAC para la sorpresa. Anduvieron casi veinte minutos hasta un parque tranquilo, Reid parecía excesivamente nervioso con todo eso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener un ataque, pero también sonreía, cosa que a nadie le pasó desapercibida, pero, a petición de Emily, ninguno le preguntaba nada.

Después de caminar un poco, en un silencio lleno de expectativas, llegaron a una zona con mesitas de picnic y ahí, con un par de manteles, copas, platos y un sinfín de platillos para el día, estaba esperando Maeve. Su cabello cobrizo resplandecía con el sol, llevaba una blusa beige ligera, pantalones y unos zapatos con un tacón muy pequeño, la venda al cuello resaltaba, pero ella parecía no darle ninguna importancia. Sonreía, se veía nerviosa, pero sonreía.

-Sorpresa- soltó un muy nervioso Spencer Reid

Todos se quedaron un poco extrañados, a más de uno le pasó por la mente decir que eso no era una sorpresa, que ya conocían a Maeve, aunque en peores condiciones, pero por medio segundo ninguno pudo articular algo suficientemente creativo. Maeve le sonreía nerviosamente a Reid sin decir nada, como si en cualquier momento la sonrisa fuera a borrarse de su rostro. Dos segundos pasaron en silencio, como si todos siguieran intentando saber cómo reaccionar.

Consciente de que ambos genios, porque a esas alturas se daba cuenta de que Maeve también debía ser una genio, estaban a punto de entrar en pánico porque ese almuerzo creativo no iba a funcionar como esperaban, Emily tomó el control del momento. Si Spencer Reid estaba enamorado ella no iba a permitir que nadie le arruinará eso.

-Así que tú eres Maeve- dijo adelantándose a los otros y acercándose a la chica y, para sorpresa de todos, dándole un abrazo- Soy Emily-

-Un placer Emily- soltó Maeve sorprendida- he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti-

-Espero que sólo las cosas buenas- sonrió Emily lanzándole una mirada a Reid

-Y las originales- aclaró Reid haciendo sonreír a ambas mujeres

-Al equipo quizá ya lo conozcas un poco- explicó Emily- pero no te preocupes, que ahora te los presentó bien, no siempre son tan retraídos, callados y actúan como si fueran descorteces-

Maeve rio. Su risa refresco el momento y más la simpatía con la que Emily iba explicando quien era quien y agregando alguna cosa creativa de cada uno, aunque no pudiera decir mucho de Blake. La tensión se rompió. Y todos se sentaron alrededor de las mesas que había dispuesto Maeve para la ocasión. Y Emily, por supuesto, tuvo que guiar el rumbo de la conversación; hacer que fluyera natural, que todos se integraran con Maeve, de pronto se sentía la defensora indiscutible de esa chica y de la relación de Spencer.

-¿Tú has preparado todo esto, Maeve?- preguntó Emily mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo

-Así es… pensamos que podía ser una buena ocasión para salieran de la oficina, que tomaran aire fresco y la rutina se rompiera- explicó la chica

-¿Crees que pasan demasiado tiempo en la oficina?- preguntó Emily con cierta ironía y soltó una carcajada- nada mal; chicos, creo que esta chica los ha descubierto ya-

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír. Parecía que Emily y Maeve ya habían conectado. Y el picnic iba cada vez mejor. Cuando todos se fueron integrando a la conversación, bromearon y fueron conociendo más a la nueva novia de Reid, Emily empezó a intervenir menos en la plática y comenzó a observar todo; sí, el amor estaba en el aire, y esa chica en definitiva le agradaba.


	4. Chispas en el aire

**N.A.** ¡Hola! Lista la continuación. Este capítulo va dedicado a Constanza, a Nat, a Ludmi y a todos aquellos a quienes no les puedo contestar personalmente. Ojala les guste... Ah, y claro que aquí vamos introduciendo el tema Hotchniss ;)

 **4- Chispas en el aire**

El día había terminado bien, al final, más por el trabajo de Emily que por otra cosa, el equipo había interactuado muy bien con Maeve; Spencer parecía respirar tranquilo por primera vez en el día, debía ser una señal, por primera vez entendía cosas sobre sentirse completo, la familia y el amor, era un momento como ese; como en algún momento le había dicho a Emily, el amor estaba en el aire, lo sentía. Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de compartirlo. Esperaba interactuar lo suficiente con Emily en esos días como para saber si aún había algo importante en lo que intervenir, si su amiga también iba a ser tocada por el amor que circulaba en ese momento.

Terminaron el picnic más tarde de lo esperado, debían volver al trabajo, pero Emily había insistido en que lo menos que podían hacer era ayudar a Maeve a desmontar toda esa sorpresa y regresar con ella a la UAC; nadie supo bien porque, pero todos aceptaron la idea. Caminaron en grupos de vuelta al trabajo. JJ, tal vez contagiada de ese amor que Spencer sentía, iba separada hablando por teléfono con Will. Los demás, sonreían y hablaban de las intrascendencias que se les iban ocurriendo.

-¿Genuinamente a qué has venido?- preguntó Hotch que de pronto caminaba junto a Emily

-Ya lo he dicho, Spencer me echaba de menos- dijo ella con una risa

-¿De verdad?- él parecía algo incrédulo

\- Más o menos- contestó ella- te contaré, pero tiene que quedar entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? -

-De acuerdo- él intentaba no reír de la fingida seriedad de la morena

-La he venido a conocer a ella- explicó Emily en voz baja señalando discretamente a Maeve

-¿Cruzaste el mundo para conocer a la novia de Reid?-

-Así es. Spencer llamó emocionado y aquí estoy yo- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Es así de fácil?-

-¿Así de fácil qué?- ella alzó una ceja extrañada

-¿Qué vengas aquí?- preguntó él con cierta sorpresa- ¿sólo hay que llamarte?-

-Tal vez… tendrías que hacer la llamada- dijo ella con media sonrisa en los labios- tendrías que llamar un día y pedirme que venga-

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo Hotch en voz baja, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Emily

-Aunque Spencer tenía un buen pretexto para llamar, el amor no es cualquier cosa- dijo ella haciéndose la difícil

\- ¿Estar enamorado es un requisito para llamarte? -

-No necesariamente, pero… - ella sólo sonrió

-Tendría que hacer la llamada… - dijo Hotch y no supo exactamente porque completo- podría no tener problema con el requisito para llamarte-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, incluso redujeron la velocidad de sus pasos. Algo sucedía. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, García decidió interrumpirlos en ese momento interesada e saber si no podían salir temprano ese día. Hotch frunció el ceño, más por haber sido interrumpido que por tener que pensar en el día del equipo.

Durante un rato el equipo se quedó enfrascado en convencer a Hotch de salir antes, de aprovechar que Emily había ido a verlos y el ambiente ya era bastante festivo. Pero el jefe de la UAC no parecía muy dispuesto a doblegarse, había trabajo y archivos que terminar, no podían tener días u horas libres todo el tiempo, menos así de improvisto. Mientras estaban en eso, alejada de todo ese mundo de perfiladores Maeve emparejo su paso con Emily.

-¿Este tipo de cosas pasan a menudo?- preguntó curiosa

-No lo sé…- dudó Emily- cuando yo estaba no mucho, si había días en que teníamos ganas de salir del trabajo casi inmediatamente de que habíamos entrado, pero… creo que no teníamos esta insistencia-

-Tal vez es porque estás tú aquí- infirió Maeve

Pero Emily sólo se encogió de hombros. No se había puesto a pensar que tan diferentes eran las cosas desde que se había ido. Y ver al equipo interactuar era interesante, pero un tanto nostálgico. Eran los mismos, pero también habían cambiado, tal vez incluso por la llegada de Blake. Emily trataba de no preguntarse demasiadas cosas al respecto, le gustaba saber que el equipo estaba bien, que seguían trabajando bien en conjunto, con esa seguridad podía volver tranquila a Londres.

Maeve y ella caminaron juntas otros minutos en silencio. Hasta que finalmente el equipo dejo su discusión ya que no habían logrado doblegar a Hotch, ni siquiera Rossi, ya tendrían tiempo de convivir con Emily más tarde, pero ese día tenían que cerrar archivos del caso anterior. Spencer volvió a caminar junto a Maeve, tomándole la mano, y, aunque tardando un poco más y haciéndolo discretamente, Hotch se acercó nuevamente a Emily.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Londres, Emily?- preguntó de pronto Maeve

-La vista desde mi oficina- contestó ella al momento haciéndolos reír- de verdad, es un enorme ventanal desde donde se puede ver medio Londres, nada puede competir con eso-

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió conseguir uno de esos para traerte de vuelta?- dijo Rossi mirando a Hotch- Aarón tenemos que trabajar más si queremos recuperar a esta chica-

-Veré que se puede hacer- contestó Hotch medio serio

Nuevamente un silencio extraño mientras iban acercándose de vuelta a la oficina. El equipo se esmeró en convencer a Emily, Reid y Maeve de subir con ellos, al menos un momento. Como la dinámica iba bien les pareció buena idea.

-¿Y qué es lo que menos te gusta de Londres?- preguntó Maeve

-Ufff… el clima- empezó Emily- algunas cosas de la comida, el tráfico, ya sabes, eso de los autos con el volante del lado contrario… varias cosas-

-Son varias cosas- reflexionó Maeve- ¿y qué es lo que más extrañas de aquí? -

-También son varias cosas- contestó Emily algo evasiva

-¿Y no has pensando en volver?- con esa pregunta, oficialmente más de uno levanto la mirada hacia Emily

-Pues…- Emily titubeó- Eeey, ya hablamos demasiado de mí, y de ti no sabemos mucho ninguno, tendrías que contarnos más cosas-

Maeve sonrió, pero no le pasó desapercibido que Emily evadía totalmente el tema, tomó nota mentalmente y procedió a narrarle como había conocido a Reid y las cosas que ella no sabía sobre su acosadora y el caso en el que el equipo de la UAC la había rescatado. Emily escuchaba sin interrumpir, Maeve genuinamente le agradaba, pero era observadora, era lista, no gratuitamente había preguntado sobre Londres, tal vez tendría que tener cuidado con ella, no desconfiaba, pero aún no la conocía y no tenía ganas de que se metiera en su mente.

Se quedaron un rato en la UAC antes de que Maeve y Reid se fueran a alguna de esas mil actividades que tenían que hacer juntos, aún había muchos planes que llegar. Spencer hubiera querido tener un momento para preguntarle a Emily que opinaba de Maeve, pero sabía que ella quería estar un poco más en la UAC, a él le parecía buena idea.

-¿Te quedas hasta que acabemos con esto, Emily?- le preguntó Blake

-No creo… en realidad si me quedo más tiempo aquí voy a sentirme tentada a hacerlo con ustedes- dijo ella y se justificó - viejos hábitos, algunos nunca se olvidan-

-Nos vendría bien una mano- sonrió Blake

-Seguramente, pero yo me escape del trabajo y no voy a venir a trabajar-

-Lastima… ¿no les molesta en Londres tu escapada? -

-Muchísimo, pero hay cosa que valen la pena- dijo Emily recorriendo el lugar y a todos con la mirada- definitivamente que las hay- Suspiró- Será mejor que me despida de todos, si tienen algún plan que me llamen- continuó hablando y poniéndose en movimiento a la vez- un placer, Alex-

Aunque la mayoría se quejaron, Emily se despidió de todo el equipo, quería descansar un poco y pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, en Spencer y en Maeve y en las cosas que extrañaba de Quantico, D.C. y el equipo. En su tiempo en casa y en la vuelta a Londres. También era que el cambio de horario le estaba cobrando factura. Estaba cansada… los viajes de improviso cansaban mucho.

Sin proponérselo realmente al último al que fue a buscar fue a Hotch. Lo encontró trabajando, o más bien fingiendo que trabajaba, porque parecía que su mente estaba enfrascada en cualquier otra cosa y su mirada en un punto difuso de la oficina. Emily tocó a la puerta y lo distrajo. Él sonrió muy levemente.

-¿No te quedarás más?- preguntó él adivinando

-En realidad no, estoy cansada, y soy capaz de quedarme a ayudarles con el trabajo, lo que es terrible idea- explicó ella- así que mejor volveré a mi hotel a descansar un poco-

-Una pena…- dijo él al aire

-Pero si hacen cualquier plan tienen que llamarme. He venido a verlos y les dedicaré todo el tiempo posible-

-Eso suena bien- Hotch la miró un momento, como atravesándola con la mirada- ¿cuándo vuelves a Londres?-

-En un par de días- dijo Emily soltando un suspiro

-No pareces muy animada por ello

-Es culpa de Maeve y sus preguntas, me ha puesto nostálgica- explicó Emily- como sea, será mejor que me vaya antes de que me quede hasta noche aquí quitándote el tiempo-

-Eres más que bienvenida a hacerlo- dijo él

-Gracias…-

Emily se sentía tentada a quedarse, pero de verdad necesitaba descansar y reflexionar. Y sospechaba que Spencer no tardaría en llamarla para hablar de sus impresiones de Maeve, así que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Se despidió de Hotch.

-¿Sabes que es una de las cosa que más extraño de aquí?- soltó de pronto, antes de dejar la oficina

-¿Dé que se trata?- Hotch la miró curioso

-Venir aquí cada noche a despedirme de ti- le dedicó una sonrisa más bien triste

-También extraño eso-

Y como tantas noches antes de esa, antes de Londres, Emily dejo la oficina con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.


	5. Primeras conclusiones

**N.A.** Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que también disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Constanza, tu comentario si apareció, gracias; pero Sam, el tuyo no aparece. Muchas abrazos a todos

 **5- Primeras conclusiones**

A Emily la despertó el sonido de su teléfono. Le hubiera gustado ignorarlo, pero la fuerza de la costumbre la llevaba a reaccionar antes una llamada que podía ser de emergencia. No era una emergencia, era Spencer. Emily intento no refunfuñar antes la llamada de su amigo, le estaba costando recuperarse del _jet lag_ , pero si estaba ahí por Spencer no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

-Hola guapo- contestó intentando no bostezar

-Tenemos un plan, Em, tienes que venir- dijo él y Emily supo que había más que quería decir

-De acuerdo, ¿a dónde iremos? – Emily buscó su reloj

-Vamos a una cafetería que le gusta a JJ- explicó el chico genio

-¿Una cafetería?, pensé que en mi primera noche me invitarían por lo menos un trago-

-Es obra mía- se justificó él- a Maeve no le gusta demasiado los bares y salir a beber, pensé que podíamos elegir algo más tranquilo para empezar-

-Mmmm… ok- se rindió rápidamente Emily- tú chica no podía ser perfecta, ¿dónde los veo?-

-De hecho, estoy en camino, te recojo en quince minutos-

-Hoy me estas presionando un poco, pequeño genio, aún es temprano- ella miró el reloj, apenas iban a dar las 7 de la noche

-Lo sé, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo- dijo él y Emily soltó una risita, no le sorprendía eso- debo ir a comprar un par de cosas y platico contigo-

-Te veo en quince minutos- dijo ella colgando para no tener más explicaciones

Emily suspiró, le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para darse una ducha y refrescarse, pero con Spencer sabía que el tiempo estaba más que medido. Había tenido tiempo de pensar en Maeve, y en lo que le diría a Spencer. Había cruzado el mundo sólo por esa conversación, no había demasiado que decir, pero lo que había era bueno. Mientras se preparaba para salir le llegó un mensaje.

"Vienes con nosotros esta noche, ¿verdad?" era de Hotch

Emily sonrió. Seguro habían hecho el plan apenas hacia unos minutos y seguro todos sabían que Spencer le avisaría, pero aun así Hotch se tomaba el tiempo de pensar en ella, de corroborar, Emily casi se había olvidado que el jefe de la UAC podía tener esos detalles, era una de las cosas que había extrañado con su partida a Londres; y es que no era lo mismo con mensajes y videollamadas, por más frecuentes que fueran. Suspiró. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando contesto el mensaje: "Por supuesto, no creas que pueden librarse de mi". Sonrió.

Spencer llegó un par de minutos más tarde y Emily tuvo que reprimir las sensaciones que se amontonaban en su estómago. Tenía que volver a centrarse en Spencer y Maeve. El chicho iba solo, quien sabe cómo había decidido finalmente soltar a su novia después de los días que llevaban siendo básicamente inseparables; Emily tomó nota mental de ese detalle, llevaba cada minuto de ese viaje tomando nota mental de lo que oía y veía. Era cierto que el amor estaba en el aire…Era como si todo viniera del propio Spencer.

-¿Y Maeve?- soltó Emily tomándolo del brazo

-Tenía que ir a arreglar un par de cosas, ver a su familia… y luego viene- explicó él -era algo que tenía que hacer sola, luego tendremos un día para hacer cosas juntos y un momento para que yo vaya con ella a ver a su familia-

-Que formal suena eso, dr. Reid- se burló Emily

-Bueno, no digo de inmediato, pero… sé que esto han sido días, pero es como si lleváramos juntos los seis meses en que sólo nos llamamos-

-No te estoy cuestionando, Spencer, sólo bromeaba- dijo ella afectuosa- mejor dime a donde vamos-

-Bien, voy a preparar una cena especial para ella y debo ir a hacer muchas compras, luego me acompañas a mi casa y ya nos reunimos con el equipo-

-No sabía que eras buen cocinero-

-No lo soy- se quejó él- tengo buenas intenciones, pero no soy especialmente bueno, por eso necesito de tu ayuda para todo esto-

-El cocinero es Rossi, pudiste pedirle ayuda a él-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo él dudando- creo que JJ y Alex también eran excelente opción, pero la verdad es que esto es algo especial, quiero poder tener el control de esto, de que sea algo para ella, especialmente de mi para ella, no tiene que ser perfecto… bueno, eso sería lo ideal, pero si me ayudan ellos será perfecto, pero tomaran el control y yo… quiero hacerlo yo, con ayuda, con alguien en quien confiar… por eso necesito de tu ayuda-

Emily se sintió conmovida, tremendamente conmovida, cuando se había marchado a Londres no pensó en que el equipo, ninguno de sus integrantes, la necesitará así, que le confiará cosas así. Se quedó en silencio en lo que se le pasaba la emoción y simplemente acompaño a su amigo en todo su proceso de compras.

-¿Qué piensas de Maeve?- preguntó finalmente el genio mientras intentaban elegir un tipo de pasta ideal

-Wow, estoy sorprendida dr. Reid, han pasado casi treinta minutos y no habías preguntado nada al respecto- se burló ella

-Hablo en serio, Em-

-¿Quieres la verdad?- preguntó ella y se ganó una mirada preocupada del genio- La adoro, es grandiosa Spencer, es super lista, amable, tiene cierto punto de humor, un humor muy blanco, pero creo que va con ella. De verdad me agrada-

-¿De verdad?-

-Lo digo en serio- confirmó ella sonriendo mientras revisaba la lista de compras que habían preparado- creo que nunca pensé que hubiera una chica que fuera tan parecida a ti y diferente a la vez, me agrado; esta tarde que la conocimos era tremendamente obvio que moría de nervios, pero se mantuvo muy bien, creo que es una persona fuerte, lista. Cuando me contó todo por lo que ha pasado… De verdad, me agrada Spencer-

-¿No crees que todo esto es una locura?- dudó él

-Claro que sí, de hecho estoy convencida de que es una locura, pero… quizá esa es la mejor parte, por qué si el amor no te lleva a hacer locuras la vida no tiene sentido- Emily le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al decir eso

Terminaron las compras con una sonrisa en el rostro, como tenían ya el tiempo medido para encontrarse con Maeve y el equipo, ya no conversaron más del asunto. Llevaron todo al departamento del genio y tras bromear un poco sobre como saldría toda esa cena sorpresa, tuvieron que correr a conseguir un taxi. Durante un rato Spencer se dedicó a mandarse mensajes con Maeve. Emily miraba por la ventana llenándose de recuerdos, nostálgica como si todo eso fuera parte de una vida pasada.

-Estas nostálgica- señaló de pronto Spencer

-Un poco…- contestó ella como al aire- tengo demasiados recuerdos de aquí, cosas que en Londres no tengo-

-Me gustaría que esta vez te quedarás- comentó él

-No hagas eso, Spencer- recriminó ella- sabes que tampoco es simple para mi tenerlos tan lejos de mí y cada que alguno me pide que me quede me siento muy culpable con ustedes-

-Lo siento… - suspiró él- pero igual me gustaría. Además, dijiste que el amor nos debe llevar a hacer locuras ¿no?-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Pues…- él parecía dudar- siempre puedes darte cuenta de que tu amor está aquí, siempre puedes quedarte-

-Spencer creo…- pero Emily se interrumpió, reconoció un gesto en la mirada de Spencer que no era habitual- ¿qué diablos estas planeando Spencer?-

-Emily… hay cosas que quedaron pendientes cuando te fuiste, nunca lo dijiste, pero yo lo sé, me di cuenta- él sabía que se arriesgaba diciendo aquello- y… te he dicho muchas veces desde que estas aquí que el amor está en el aire, y sé que también te está llegando, lo puedo notar, ¿no me digas que no lo sientes? –

Emily se estremeció. No quería pensar en eso, había llegado ahí para conocer a Maeve, no iba a dejar que Spencer metiera más cosas en su cabeza; por supuesto sabía que el amor los rondaba a todos, lo notaba en las sonrisas, en las miradas, en el modo en que el equipo actuaba, pero ella tenía que volver a Londres, no podía quedarse encantada con los recuerdos o con la sonrisa de Hotch. Sacudió su cabeza para exiliar ese pensamiento.

-No se te ocurra actuar de Celestina ni nada así, Spencer- advirtió ella mientras el taxi se detenía para recoger a Maeve

Recibieron a la castaña con una sonrisa, Spencer con un beso; durante un momento hubo silencio, luego un par de frases casi intrascendentes. Cuando casi estaban por llegar, Maeve se volvió hacia Emily

-Oye y no has pensado en quedarte aquí, rearmar tu vida aquí- sugirió ella

Emily le dirigió una mirada a Spencer, como un reproche, como si le preguntará "¿Es en serio?".


	6. El efecto Emily

**N.A.** Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta lista la continuación. Cerezo de Luna me comentó que ha sido demasiado de Reid y Maeve, y estoy de acuerdo, así que aquyí finalmente es cuando se vuelve interesante. :D Este capítulo va para ti, Cerezo!

 **6- El efecto Emily**

Emily había olvidado lo divertido que era salir con el equipo, las anécdotas que siempre había que contar, los recuerdos, los chistes, a Penélope García acaparando la conversación con anécdotas de todos y todo. Y aunque el objetivo de ese viaje era poder conocer a Maeve, Emily no pudo evitar centrarse en su equipo, en recordarlo y volver a sentirse parte de ellos. La realidad es que los estaba echando mucho de menos en Londres.

La noche se fue velozmente y cuando finalmente la cafetería estaba por cerrar, Reid y Maeve se despidieron; Emily no sintió culpa alguna de proponer que aprovecharan la noche y fueran a algún otro sitio, García tenía ganas de bailar y ninguno opuso resistencia. La noche era joven. Y Emily despertaba las mejores sensaciones en ellos, incluso en Blake. Era como si repentinamente estuvieran todos embriagados de felicidad, como si hubieran sido contagiados del virus de Emily Prentiss y no pudieran más que sonreír, recordar y disfrutar.

-Me vuelve realmente loca tenerte de vuelta- comentó García en algún momento de la noche

-Creo que a todos- completó JJ- nos llenas de felicidad, creo que ahora podríamos estar toda la noche celebrando contigo, amiga-

-Por favor, me sonrojare- intentó bromear Emily- es sólo porque no me han visto en una temporada, el día a día no es así, no sería así-

-Te equivocas- le comentó Blake cuando la acompañó a conseguir un trago- sólo hablan de ti, cuando llegue pensé que nunca iba a poder hacer todo lo que tú hacías. Creo que son tus fans. No sé cómo lo haces, pero te adoran. Y les haces falta-

-Espero que eso no te dificultará las cosas…- se preocupó Emily

-Claro que no, nos hemos llevado bien, pero… el "efecto Emily" es incomparable. En la mayoría de ellos se puede ver hasta otra luz en su rostro cuando se trata de ti. Lo digo en serio- confirmó mientras volvían con el equipo

Emily se sintió ligeramente incomoda. Trataba de no pensar como estaría el equipo sin ella, con que cualquiera de ellos se sintiera la mitad de nostálgico que se sentía ella lejos del equipo estaría tristísimo. Suspiró. Y aunque aún se divirtió infinitamente esa noche, no pudo sacarse todo eso de la mente. Bailó, bebió, se divirtió, rio… Fue una noche increíble. Pero de cierto modo, la preocupación, la culpa y la nostalgia ya se había instalado en su corazón. Miraba a su equipo con cariño, recordando todo lo que amaba de ellos.

A García, que siempre había sido la parte chispeante de su mundo, que le recordaba cosas felices y locas del mundo. A JJ, que era como su hermana, que la había rescatado en una de sus horas más negras, que la aconsejaba y la escuchaba. A Morgan, su compañero, con quien siempre había trabajado, en quien confiaba casi ciegamente, una de las personas con quien más estaba ligada en el mundo. A Rossi, que era como un hermano mayor, un tanto un padre, un amigo sereno y confiable, con sus excentricidades en su momento, pero un punto de apoyo definitivamente. A Hotch, que era tantísimas cosas, que siempre había sido más que un jefe, que era amigo, compañero, que era algo más que quizá no entendía, con quien siempre había tenido un vinculo indestructible e indescifrable.

Emily sabía que no iba a ser fácil volver a Londres esa vez. Por primera vez pensó seriamente en lo que habían preguntado tanto Reid como Maeve, si sería muy difícil rearmar su vida en D.C. Si podría volver a dejar todo atrás. No era un pensamiento sencillo. Maeve había hecho las preguntas correctas, se había metido en su mente y había hecho que dudará de las cosas buenas que había en Londres y la realidad, no importaba cuantas cosas buenas tuviera Inglaterra, no se comparaba con su equipo. Estaba sospechando que Spencer no la había llamado únicamente por Maeve.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana fue hora de volver a casa, JJ la primera. Y aunque insistió en que podía dormir mejor en su casa, Emily declino la oferta, más cercanía haría todo mucho más complicado. Tenía que tomar un avión de vuelta a Londres en 41 horas, no podía ponerse sentimental. Trató de no soltar ningún suspiro ni nada así mientras se iba despidiendo de todos, esa madrugada, micro expresiones bajo control.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te sucede?- preguntó Hotch de pronto

Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que Hotch ni siquiera intentaba despedirse de ella, que se quedaba último en irse. Lo miró con sorpresa. Se le había olvidado también que a Aarón Hotchner no podía engañarlo, que no podía ocultarle cosas, él lo veía todo, él la conocía. Demasiado bien. Eso la hacía estremecerse.

-¿Quién dice que sucede algo?- intentó negar ella

-¿Quieres que te tenga que explicar en qué detalles me doy cuenta?-

-No- dijo ella y soltó una risa nerviosa- contigo mejor ni intentar ocultarlo-

-Para mí sueles ser un libro abierto- bromeó él, pero luego se puso serio -¿quieres contarme?-

-No es gran cosa…-

-Te acompañó a tu hotel y me cuentas-

-Ya no es muy lejos de aquí-

-Entonces con más razón empieza a contarme- dijo él y no dio lugar a negativas

Caminaron con rumbo al hotel de Emily. Ella no se atrevió a preguntar si él no tenía otra cosa que hacer, si no tenía que volver a casa ni nada así, porque le gustaba haberse quedado sola con él, siempre podía contarle lo que sea, siempre podía compartir con él todo. No sabía si podía explicarle todo, más porque era confuso que por otra cosa. Ella no entendía muy bien lo que quería, sólo sabía que los echaba de menos cuando estaba ahí. Casi anduvieron por diez minutos antes de decir algo.

-Dime entonces…-

-Estoy nostálgica, no sé… algo sentimental tal vez- declaró Emily

-Me cuesta pensarte como alguien sentimental- dijo él mirándola de reojo

-Es culpa de todos ustedes-

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-

-Nada malo… es sólo que siempre me hacen sentir como en casa y entonces pensar en irme es tan difícil. Me recuerdan todo lo bueno que hay aquí- Emily finalmente suspiró

-Si fuera por trabajo no te sentirías igual-

-No, la verdad no- meditó ella- y creo que Reid lo hizo a propósito, su inocente intención de traerme no era tan inocente. No ha dejado de mencionar que podía regresar, que podría volver a armar mi vida aquí. Igual Maeve. Creo que abusan con esto- sonrió inconscientemente

-No puedes culparlos, todos queremos que te quedes, Emily- declaró él- todos-

-¿De verdad?-

-No te mentiría sobre eso jamás- dijo Hotch y se detuvo frente a ella- cuando tú estás las cosas son diferentes, a todos nos tomó como dos segundos después de que te fuiste darnos cuenta. No es sólo por el trabajo, es mucho más, contigo es como si todo se iluminará Emily, como si viéramos el mundo con otra luz-

-Blake lo ha llamado el "efecto Emily"- comentó ella

-Creo que es la mejor forma de nombrarlo- meditó Hotch- es algo que tienes tú; no tienes que ser dulce, o tierna, o nada así, tú eres… explosiva, irónica, brillante, eres muchísimas cosas, eres como un huracán y como un chorro de luz. Nos haces diferentes, y también nos haces vernos a nosotros mismos de modo diferente. Por eso haríamos lo que sea para tenerte de vuelta-

-Nunca me habías dicho algo así-

-Es como dije, en cuanto te fuiste nos dimos cuenta todos- explicó Hotch- a veces necesitas perder algo para darte cuenta cuanto lo quieres, cuanto lo necesitas, no debería ser así, pero así es-

Emily sonrió nerviosamente. Nunca había pensado que alguien le diría algo así, menos aún Hotch. Nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación. "Efecto Emily", al principio le había parecido una tontería, una exageración, pero en ese momento le parecía que si había algo y tenía que aprovecharlo.

-Dijiste que para ti suelo ser un libro abierto- dijo ella de pronto

-Tal vez exagere- aclaró Hotch- porque conservas el don de sorprenderme-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Bien…-

Y Emily se acercó a Hotch. Y lo besó.


	7. Cambiar

**N.A.** Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, mi maquina estuvo fallando, pero ya esta lista la continuación. Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, especialmente a los que disfrutaron del capítulo anterior y estaban ansiosos por saber que seguía. Este capitulo es para todos ustedes, lectores y Hotchniss fans. Espero sus comentarios. Mil abrazos.

 **7- Cambiar**

Contados momentos de su vida habían resultado decisivos, aunque parecieran casi irrelevantes, para Emily. Los grandes momentos o las grandes decisiones de su vida no le resultaban tan aparatosas, lo evidentemente importante para ella no lo era tanto. Pero esos pequeños momentos que aparecían sin anunciar desde su punto de vista eran los que implicaban todo; el día que conoció, aunque fuera por una tontería, al que sería su mejor y más relevante amigo; el día en que se le ocurrió que nunca sería como su madre justo en una borrachera; la primera vez que fallo al disparar un arma, que además fue la primera vez que perdió una apuesta importante. Momentos que parecían intrascendentes eran los que habían cambiado su vida…

Y de pronto, en una calla cualquiera de D.C., a una hora casi irreal de la madrugada, podía decir que tenía otro de esos momentos. La diferencia, con cualquier otro, era lo tremendamente satisfactorio que era, lo delicioso, lo cálido, el modo en que la llenaba en cuerpo y alma, las ganas que tenía de nunca detenerse. Era uno de esos momentos. Porque Emily Prentiss se estaba besando con Aarón Hotchner, con su ex jefe, con Hotch, uno de sus mejores, aunque más serios, amigos. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Durante un segundo temió haber hecho algo terriblemente equivocado, haber cruzado una línea que no debía y haber interpretado mal las señales. Hotch ya no era su jefe, ya no había ningún problema de trabajo, pero aun así temía haber hecho algo que cambiará su amistad y lo llevará todo a una catástrofe. Por un momento lo temió. Y luego, sintió los fuertes brazos de Hotch tomándola por la cintura, acercándola a él, respondiendo el beso con urgencia… Emily se perdió en sus labios, en su sabor, en su textura y aroma, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Durante un instante, fue como si el mundo se detuviera para que los labios de Emily pudieran fundirse libremente en los de Hotch, como si sólo existieran ellos en kilómetros a la redonda. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire ni siquiera se miraron, como si abrir los ojos los confrontara con una realidad que no podía ser, como si algo tan minimo como mirarse rompiera ese frágil equilibrio. Hotch pegó su frente a la de Emily.

-Maldición- murmuró él al fin

Y Emily no pudo más que echarse a reír, en parte porque era el comentario que menos se esperaba, menos aun viniendo de Hotch; en parte porque era lo menos romántico del mundo, combinando perfectamente con todo alrededor, porque el momento en si tampoco era lo más romántico; y en parte porque era exactamente lo que ella mismo estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Maldición- repitió ella finalmente abriendo los ojos y riendo

-Esto es terrible- dijo él logrando sobresaltarla

-Pues a mí me ha parecido muy bueno- respondió ella al instante

-Ese es exactamente el problema- contestó Hotch recorriendo su rostro con la mirada- ha sido increíblemente bueno. Temo volverme adicto-

Emily no alcanzó a contestar antes de que Hotch volviera a besarla, con más urgencia, aunque el mismo deleite, el mismo delicioso sabor. Emily sabía que nunca olvidaría ese momento o ese sabor, aunque nunca pudiera volver a ese mismo lugar, nunca iba a olvidar ese instante. Era arriesgado decirlo, pero estaba segura. Él era el momento y el lugar. Él era el sabor y la sensación. Él era el calor, la suavidad, la ansiedad, la pasión. Él lo era todo para su momento. Sonrió y luego lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se llenó de su aroma, de su calor. Deseó que el momento se extendiera para siempre.

Muchas veces, mientras aún trabajaba en la UAC, había sentido una inclinación por Hotch, algo más que un gusto, que atracción, algo que no era amistad, pero, aunque se había vuelto muy cercana a él con el paso del tiempo, nunca se había atrevido a cruzar esa línea, o si quiera a ponerle nombre a eso que se movía dentro de ella. Y ahí estaban, en medio de ningún lugar, en la oscuridad, pero juntos, con sus labios deseándose cada vez más. Y Emily tenía unas horas de haber vuelto a la ciudad y unas horas antes de irse. Justamente era la mitad de su viaje. Momento crítico.

-Te llevaré a tu hotel- dijo Hotch al cabo de un momento

-Me parece perfecto- contestó ella aún presa del momento

Sin ponerse de acuerdo las manos de ambos se buscaron y se tomaron en silencio. Tal vez pudieron haber usado esos minutos para hablar, para preguntarse qué sucedía o que iba a suceder, pero eso habría sido acercarse demasiado a la magia del momento y quebrarla quizá. Mejor tomarse las manos y seguir en silencio, tal vez habría un momento, o tal vez fuera suficiente con que sus labios se siguieran encontrando.

Se detuvieron finalmente frente al hotel de Emily, temblaron internamente ante la perspectiva de soltar sus manos, de la soledad y de los pensamientos y dudas que esa soledad traería. Se miraron y por primera vez se percibió la tensión en su silencio. Y algo más… era verdad lo que había dicho Spencer, el amor estaba en el aire, era inevitable que les llegará a ellos, era inevitable que algo que quizá se habían ocultado a sí mismos terminará por saltar, aun cuando ni ellos se lo esperaban.

-¿Vienes mañana a vernos a la UAC?- preguntó Hotch al fin

-Claro que si- contestó ella sonriendo- dije que vine a verlos-

-Creí que habías venido a ver a Reid y Maeve- provocó Hotch

-Bueno, sí, pero ahora…- Emily dudó un momento y luego sonrió- ellos son el pretexto-

Emily besó nuevamente a Hotch. No quería hablarlo, sólo quería dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, que lo que ya estaba pasando continuara. Se miraron a los ojos. Si, estaba pasando, ya no podían detenerlo. A Emily le hubiera gustado pedirle a Hotch que pasara la noche con ella, pero sabía perfectamente que, aunque se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, él no era esa clase de hombre. A Hotch le habría gustado pedirle a Emily que no dejará la ciudad y que tuvieran tiempo para averiguar que sucedía entre ellos, pero conocía muy bien a Emily, corría el riesgo de asustarla con una petición con ese nivel de compromiso. Ambos querían pedir mucho, pero apenas habían reaccionado a lo que estaba saltando entre ellos y no podían ir tan rápido, aunque…. Emily estaría volando de vuelta a Londres en unas cuarenta horas.

-Te veo mañana entonces, guapa- decidió despedirse Hotch al fin

-Adiós- dijo Emily volviendo a besarlo para sellar su despedida

Emily miró a Hotch alejarse con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Había sucedido. Estaba sucediendo. Y era imparable… Subió finalmente a su habitación. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Emily no podía dejar de sonreír; Spencer le había dicho que el amor estaba en el aire, que Maeve cambiaba todo, y ella lo entendía, en ese justo segundo entendía. Pero había cosas en las que difería con él. Le habría gustado decirle a Spencer, justo en ese instante que ella lo descubría, que hay quienes piensan que es un momento el que nos hace cambiar, pero en realidad son mil momentos y cuando suceden, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Emily sonrió, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, mientras saboreaba el sabor de Hotch marcados en su memoria y en sus labios, ellos habían ya acumulados muchos momentos, tal vez ese como el más significativos, y habían cambiado, todo eso los había cambiado. Y ya no había marcha atrás.


	8. Organizar

**8- Organizar**

Emily había dormido muy poco esa noche, no tanto porque había logrado tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, sino porque desde muy temprano empezaron a llegar mensajes que la despertaron. Había tenido sueños muy hermosos. Y odio el sonido de su teléfono. La pantalla anunciaba que había ya quince mensajes. Suspiró molesta mientras se estiraba y terminaba de resignarse a despertar.

-Más vale que sea algo importante…- se quejó mientras empezaba a revisar

Los primeros eran de García y JJ preguntando si había llegado bien. Ya las vería más tarde, no era gran cosa, ignoro esos. Luego había un par de Spencer, primero para agradecerle por la noche y luego para preguntarle si podían verse esa mañana para conversar, suspiró, y le contestó que podía verlo, que la llamará para confirmar, pero no tan temprano. Luego había algunos mensajes de Londres. Emily tragó saliva. El mensaje de Clyde era contundente: "Llama en cuanto puedas". Probablemente había problemas. Era hora de hacer la llamada.

-Hola Clyde- dijo en cuanto contestó

-Ya era hora de que llamaras, Emily- se quejó él

-El mensaje llegó hace poco más de una hora- comentó Emily- y recuerda la diferencia de horarios, apenas lo veo. Dime que sucede-

-¿Ya vuelves hoy?- preguntó él

-No, regreso hasta mañana por la noche- contestó ella molesta- antes de irme deje mis fechas de viaje-

-¿Y estas resolviendo algún caso?-

-No, también aclaré que este viaje no era de trabajo-

-Ese es el problema, Emily- se quejó él- ahora que eres jefa no puedes hacer cosas así, no puedes irte así nada más-

-Pensé que hasta las jefas podían tomarse vacaciones-

-Emily… necesitamos discutir tus regresos a D.C.- finalmente aclaró él

-No eres el primero que cree que mis viajes a D.C. son cosa de preocupación- se quejó ella- y como dije a mi asistente y mi jefe, no es más que un viaje del que no tengo que dar explicaciones-

-Si quieres estar allá más que aquí si es un problema- aclaró Clyde

-Regresaré mañana por la noche y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto- zanjó la conversación Emily

Eso la dejó molesta. Muy irritable. Por eso mismo no contestó cuando Reid la llamó. Tomó aire y se fue directo a la bañera, eso seguramente ayudaría, la relajaría. Se llevó el teléfono con ella porque aún le quedaban un par de mensajes y porque tarde o temprano tendría que contestar la llamada de Reid. Suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que la preocupación de Clyde y sus jefes en Londres era justificada, pero no quería oírlo, no quería que la cuestionaran así, de ese modo y en ese tono. ¿Planeaba volver a D.C.? no lo sabía, no quería pensarlo. Aunque había mucho que le gustaba de esa idea, no estaba segura.

Se quedó un rato en la tina relajándose. Luego recordó revisar el resto de sus mensajes. Había uno de Maeve, quería reunirse con ella para almorzar, lo que le pareció un poco raro, pero aceptó, suponía que era idea de Spencer, o que la interrogaría sobre las posibilidades de volver a la UAC y a toda su vida anterior, pero la chica le agradaba así que bien podía aceptar y disfrutar con ella un rato. El segundo mensaje era de Hotch, inevitablemente sonrió. Era algo corto. "La pase muy bien contigo anoche, ¿cenamos hoy?". Emily no podía conformarse con contestar el mensaje, quería saber que lo de la noche no se iba a quedar sólo con eso. Así que lo llamó.

-Hola Hotch-

-Hola guapa, ¿cómo estás? -

-Ahora que te escucho mejor- Emily de inmediato empezó a coquetear- ¿cómo estas después de anoche? -

-Bien… Apenas llegando al trabajo, pero bastante bien por la noche- contestó él y a Emily le encantó el tono de su voz- ¿has considerado mi propuesta? -

-Me encantaría que cenáramos juntos-

-Haré una reservación entonces, algo especial-

-¿Debo conseguir un vestido especial entonces?-

-Tú te ves bien con todo, Emily- coqueteó él

-Gracias guapo, pero creo que igual compraré el vestido- contestó ella siguiendo el coqueteo- espero… impresionarte-

Emily sonrió al colgar el teléfono. Le gustaba sentir que no se había quedado todo en un beso, que había algo entre Hotch y ella y que ambos tenían ganas de aprovecharlo, tal vez podría funcionar… claro que eso presentaba el problema de que tenía que volver a Londres, que la distancia podía ser muy difícil, pero valía la pena intentarlo, en verdad le gustaba mucho Hotch.

Salió de la bañera. Tenía que organizar su día. Llamar a Spencer, luego ir un rato a la UAC, almorzar con Maeve, probablemente tendría que pedirle su opinión para comprar algo para su cita… (¿era una cita?, tenía que pensar en eso?), ver a Spencer, volver otro rato a la UAC, luego regresar al hotel a arreglarse y finalmente salir a cenar con Hotch. Era un día ocupado, largo, y lo único que realmente deseaba es que llegará la noche.

Se arregló mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Hotch. "Te mandó un beso". Le gustaba realmente mucho ese hombre, no podía creer que nunca antes lo había notado, que nunca antes había sido capaz de diseccionar sus sentimientos por Hotch, que había tenido que irse, cambiar todo y volver para darse cuenta. Pero era como el propio Hotch había dicho, a veces necesitas perder algo para darte cuenta cuanto lo quieres, cuanto lo necesitas. Y ellos se querían, era la verdad, aunque no lo hubieran dicho antes, aunque no fueran capaces de confrontarlo, tenían un beso, una noche, un montón de sentimientos que estaban esperando que fueran capaces de reconocerlo. Emily suspiró nuevamente. Esa mañana se le iba en suspiros. De verdad le gustaba Hotch. Tal vez lo suficiente para pensar en volver. Entró la llamada de Spencer.

-Hola Spence- saludó ella

-Hola Emily, ¿qué tal tu noche?, ¿se divirtieron mucho sin nosotros?-

-Definitivamente-

-Genial, me da gusto, así aprovechas tu tiempo aquí- dijo él animado- ¿te veo en la tarde? -

-Claro, un rato, porque prometí ir a la UAC y almorzar con tu novia-

-No te molesta eso ¿verdad?- nuevamente la preocupación del inseguro doctor Reid- es que en verdad le agradas-

-No hay problema, también me agrada, además el objetivo original de este viaje era conocerla-

-¿El objetivo original?- se extrañó él- ¿hay otro objetivo?-

Pero Emily simplemente le contestó con una risa. Tal vez en algún momento le contaría, tal vez en cierto momento todos en el equipo tendrían que saber que algo estaba pasando, eso si todo salía bien, si la chispa que había saltado entre ella y Hotch prendía, si eso era más que una chispa, si había fuego real entre ellos.

-Te escucho animada Emily, ¿te paso algo? -

-¿Qué puedo decir, Spencer?- dijo ella riendo- es cómo tu dijiste, el amor está en el aire-


	9. Tiempo en contra

**N.A.** Hola a todos. Lo sé, lo sé, de nuevo los tengo abandonados, entre las cosas que se complicaron en mi vida y la situación de mi país (los macro sismos nos han dejado mal realmente), no he podido actualizar nada y escribir menos. Pero poco a poco voy a ir volviendo a la escritura. Algunas otras notas:

1- Lamento que esta historia se hubiera quedado en pausa tanto tiempo, pero ya vengo a terminarla, y espero les guste

2- Va dedicada a todos los que me han leído y comentado, especialmente a los que me tienen paciencia y vuelven a leerme cada que vuelvo a escribir... Ojala pudiera nombrarlos a todos, de verdad, sé que estan ahí y estoy infinitamente agradecida.

3- Para los lectores de mi historia "Transcontinental", prometo que pronto tengo el siguiente capitulo... Paciencia.

Espero disfruten este regreso. Un millón de abrazos

 **9- Tiempo en contra**

Emily llevaba cerca de una hora con Maeve, la estaba pasando bien, le gustaba escuchar la historia de aquella chica, aunque debía reconocer que no estaba poniendo toda la atención del mundo… Gran parte de la historia de Maeve la sabía por sus conversaciones con Reid y por algunos datos que le había preguntado por mensaje a JJ esa misma mañana. Que ella le contará era más una oportunidad de perfilarla que de conocerla.

En ese punto del almuerzo Emily ya estaba segura de entender mucho de aquella chica, era una pequeña genio, igual que Reid, tenía muchas pequeñas extrañezas, en su gusto en libros, música o pasatiempos, igual que Reid. Todo iba cobrando sentido… Excepto, claro está, que hacía ella ahí para evaluar a la chica. No creía que nadie dudará de que Maeve era ideal para Spencer, tenían muchísimas similitudes, pero también las diferencias necesarias para que la convivencia fuera llevable. Al tener eso tan claro, podía compartir el almuerzo con Maeve con la mitad de su mente pensando en Hotch.

-Sabes que no puedes seguir esquivando el tema ¿verdad?- preguntó Maeve de pronto

Emily tuvo un microsegundo de pánico, temía haberse distraído en un momento clave de la conversación por estar contando minutos y horas para su "cita". Maeve le dirigió una mirada curiosa que Emily tardó en interpretar, para su suerte la chica completó su idea y… en realidad eso no alivio a Emily ni un poco.

-Sobre la posibilidad de volver aquí. Ya me di cuenta de que evitas totalmente ese tema-

-¿Y justo por eso me harás hablar al respecto?- refunfuñó Emily

-Bueno, supongo que te costará más hablar con los miembros del equipo, justo por todas las emociones que pueden desatarse- explicó Maeve- y tú y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, ese puede ser un buen modo de convivir, así no sólo hablo yo-

-Pues por ahora estoy muy cómoda con que hables tú, a eso he venido aquí, Maeve-

-Pero a estas alturas creo que ya te has formado una opinión- sonrió levemente- sé qué nivel de perfiladora eres, Spencer me lo explico, si no he logrado convencerte de cómo soy en realidad, no lo haré nunca-

-Chica lista…- susurró Emily sonriendo

Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera negociar si tendría esa conversación, sonó su teléfono y la pantalla anunció el número de Hotch. Se disculpó con Maeve y se alejó para tener esa conversación en privado. No era falta de confianza, ni creía que Maeve fuera a interpretar todo eso y a contarlo, incluso era posible que la llamada fuera para cualquier otra cosa, pero mientras eso fuera tan nuevo e íntimo, prefería mantenerlo justo así, intimo, sólo entre ella y Hotch.

-Hola, Hotch-

-Hola, Emily-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella que de inmediato notó algo en el tono de voz de Hotch

-Nos llamaron a un caso- explicó él y Emily de inmediato lo entendió, tenían que cancelar su cena-salida-cita o lo que fuera

-Ya veo… ¿A dónde van?- preguntó ella intentando no sonar triste

-En realidad no vamos lejos, a Filadelfia- explicó él- una joven de 14 desaparecida, se encontraron cartas de un posible acosador-

-Ok, supongo que ya está la Alerta Amber, una chica así de joven es prioridad- la mente de Emily empezó a trabajar lo más velozmente posible- hay pocas variables con un perfil de acosador, pero…-

-Emily, Emily, para- la cortó Hotch- no llamé para pedir ayuda, estas de vacaciones y no te pondré a trabajar… llamaba para…- Hotch dudó, Emily sabía de qué iba eso- necesito cancelarte para más tarde, lo lamento-

-No pasa nada- casi murmuró ella- yo entiendo cómo es eso-

-No quiero cancelar, de verdad quiero salir contigo, Emily- confesó él y a Emily le dio un pequeño salto el corazón- quiero tener oportunidad de pasar tiempo solo contigo, pero… - suspiró

-No es el fin del mundo, Hotch- dijo ella tratando de quitarle importancia

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Mañana por la tarde, para estar en Londres por la noche y volver al trabajo lo antes posible- explicó ella aunque le tenía un tanto sin cuidado eso, en realidad no quería dejar salir ningún sentimiento

-Ok… no es el fin del mundo- se relajó ligeramente él- aún podemos tener una oportunidad… es un caso que tiene que salir rápido, las primeras 24 horas son las fundamentales; tal vez podamos haberlo logrado para mañana por la mañana, con muy buena suerte esta noche… y estamos por salir-

-Tampoco se trata de que te presiones a volver-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas…- declaró él y luego trató de componerlo- antes de que pueda al menos despedirme como se debe-

-Hotch…- pero Emily no sabía que decir

Hubo un momento de silencio. Emily tenía muy grabado como él había dicho "no quiero que te vayas", era una de esas declaraciones irresistibles, de pronto tenía ganas de quedarse y averiguar si podría haber más declaraciones así de parte de Hotch. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse es mero pensamiento. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Maeve, quien fingía no mirarla, debía volver con ella, no tenía caso alargar demasiado la conversación.

-Hotch… está bien, al menos espero poder despedirme como se debe- dijo al fin

-Emily… ¿puedo decirte algo muy directo y tal vez muy fuerte?-

-Seguro, puedes decirme lo que sea-

-Sucede que…- era obvio que a Hotch se lo estaba pensando, como si realmente fuera muy fuerte lo que tenía atorado en sus palabras

-Aaron, dime- lo apuró Emily curiosa, sin saber ni porque lo había llamado Aaron y no Hotch

-Me gustaría poder dormir contigo antes de que te vayas- declaró al fin

Emily se quedó muda. Eso era totalmente inesperado. No era algo que hubiera esperado de Hotch. Era algo que hubiera esperado de sí misma… Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos cinco segundos en silencio, segundos valiosos que Hotch podía interpretar de muchas maneras, desde confusión o sorpresa (que era lo que estaba sintiendo) hasta rechazo. Y la verdad, si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, ella no quería irse sin tener esa oportunidad.

-Me gustaría eso- dijo al fin- mucho-

-¿No es demasiado… atrevido pedírtelo?- preguntó él

-Sería más atrevido si yo dijera que espero poder quedarte más aquí para tener tiempo de averiguar que sucede entre nosotros, porque no sé cómo llevaríamos una relación a distancia… -Emily se interrumpió- ¡Mierda! ¿he dicho eso en voz alta?-

-También me gustaría saber que sucede entre nosotros, Emily- dijo él- ¿está bien si te llamó a nuestro regreso?-

-Por favor, hazlo-

Cuando Emily volvió con Maeve trataba de tranquilizar todas sus emociones y los latidos de su corazón; Maeve era una chica lista, si no lograba serenarse iba a reconocer al instante que sucedía. Trató de sonreír y volver a llevar toda la conversación hacia la novia de Spencer, pero sabía que no iba a tener éxito. Maeve sonrió como con complicidad.

-¿Y ahora quieres hablar sobre la posibilidad de volver aquí?- preguntó Maeve sonriendo

-La verdad no…- y sabía que si hablaba de eso terminaría deseando quedarse con demasiada fuerza

-Puede ser eso… o que me cuentes que acaba de pasar con esa llamada tan intensa-

-Cuando Spencer dijo que eras muy lista no mencionó que fueras tan… observadora-

-Le he aprendido algunos talentos… ¿entonces Emily?-

-No somos amigas o nos conocemos tanto como para que te cuente de mi vida personal- dijo Emily repentinamente a la defensiva

-Estoy de acuerdo- Maeve ya no parecía tanto una chica tímida al declarar eso- pero creo que, si esto va de lo que yo creo, necesitas hablar con alguien y necesitas una amiga…y eres una de las mejores amigas de Spencer, voy a hacer lo que sea por ti, porque sé que eso también es bueno para él-

-Creo que sabes mucho más de lo que yo creo-

-Hagamos algo, Emily- propuso Maeve- cuéntame que está pasando y yo te cuento una de las razones por las que Spencer te trajo aquí, la que no sabes-

Emily suponía de que se trataba, Spencer quería que ella volviera a Quantico, a la unidad, a casa, su relación con Maeve le daba un pretexto perfecto para verla horas y horas, para charlar, para tener que hablar de amor y sentimientos, para meterse en su mente y mover sentimientos, nostalgias, deseos, Spencer se jugaba eso de "el amor está en el aire" como su carta fuerte, al parecer funcionaba, que la atracción entre Hotch y ella hubiera explotado así de rápido era algo… pues casual, o justo eso, fruto del amor alrededor, y era algo que la hacía plantearse quedarse. Emily tenía muy claro todo eso, no necesitaba que Maeve se lo explicara… pero era verdad, una confidente (y más una externa) no le vendría mal.

-Ok… - le contestó al fin- pero tendrás que ir de compras conmigo-


	10. Presión

**N.A.** Hola a todos, ya esta lista la continuación de esta historia, aunque he ido lenta actualizando no la he olvidado y menos a ustedes. No he podido contestar a todos sus comentarios, pero por supuesto que loes leo y me siento muy agradecida. Disfruten.

Este capítulo va para ConstanzaMC.

 **10- Presión**

García llevaba un rato buscando datos sobre placas de autos en la zona que el equipo había pedido, cuando apareció Emily en su guarida. García le hizo un ademan con la mano para que esperara, pues había encontrado un rastro muy bueno, por lo que Emily se recargó en una de las mesas y esperó, mientras lo hacía miraba alrededor con curiosidad, no había olvidado nada ahí, los pequeños y alocados detalles, los colores, las notas, todo eso que hacía que Penélope García fuera… pues Penélope García. Ese sitio la hacía sonreír, recordar más los buenos tiempos que los malos.

-¿Qué te trae por mi cueva, querida Emily?- preguntó García mientras la búsqueda corría

-Ganas de verte… y que no hay nadie más aquí- explicó Emily

-¿Te viene fatal que se hayan llevado a Reid a este caso?- preguntó la analista

-Para nada, si no iban a pensar que él me tenía acaparada y te conozco García, no te gusta que no te dedique tiempo-

-En eso tienes razón- García le dirigió una sonrisa- y, aprovechando que estas aquí… ¡Espera, tengo algo!-

Emily sonrió, la habilidad de García para hablar, bromear y al mismo tiempo averiguar algo era casi legendaria. En Londres no tenía a nadie así. La extrañaba. Se estaba poniendo sentimental, no podía ni evitarlo ni negarlo, echaba de menos todo eso, a todos ellos, no quería pensar en eso, pero en cuanto intentaba alejar la nostalgia de su mente, aparecía Hotch y lo que había dicho unas horas antes y eso la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa, sentimientos que en menos de tres segundos García lograría identificar y, aunque la adoraba, no quería contarle eso, al menos no aún. Prefería lidiar con la nostalgia.

García llamó al equipo para informar sus descubrimientos, Emily contuvo el aire al escuchar sus voces, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz de Hotch, ni siquiera sabía que decía en ese momento, sólo disfrutaba de oírlo, de la seguridad que surgía de sus palabras, del tono enérgico, de la fuerza en su voz… Emily tuvo que contener un suspiro. No se dio cuenta en que momento terminó la llamada, su mente seguía repitiendo las palabras de Hotch, la sinceridad con la que le había pedido pasar una noche con él…

-Emily querida… - la llamó García y tuvo que volver a la realidad

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?-

-Alguien esta distraída- señaló García con una sonrisa

-Claro que no…- Emily intentó recomponerse

-A mí no me puedes mentir, Emily, así que… ¿qué sucede en esa brillante y hermosa cabeza?-

Pero Emily sonrió evasivamente y desvió la conversación a su mañana con Maeve. Le contó que habían ido de compras, aunque mintió en cuanto al motivo real, le mostró el vestido que había comprado y trató de que hablará sobre ella. Antes de que García pudiera volver a preguntar cualquier cosa, el teléfono de Emily sonó y la morena salió de la habitación.

Era Clyde. Emily sabía perfectamente de que iba esa llamada. Y no le apetecía tenerla. Ya había sido demasiado la conversación matutina. Clyde la estaba presionando demasiado, no podía culparlo, pero eso era el colmo. Ignoró la llamada. Y se quedó un rato tranquilizándose en un rincón de la UAC, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de volver con García, ella la leía muy rápido y no quería eso. No en ese momento, al menos. La charla con Maeve había removido cosas y aunque algunas eran infinitamente más claras, como que Spencer quería retenerla ahí a cualquier precio, otras eran terriblemente confusas.

Tras unos minutos, escuchó a García correr hacia ella, estaba por empezar a justificar su tardanza, pero la expresión preocupada de la rubia la hizo olvidar eso. Algo había sucedido.

-Dispararon a Hotch-

A Emily se le cayó el alma al suelo. Tuvo un arranque de pánico.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Encontraron a la chica que buscaron, pero el secuestrador tuvo un arranque de ira, iba a matarla, Hotch intervino para salvarla y…- a García se le cortó la voz

-¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó

-Van camino al hospital-

-Dime donde, voy para allá-

\- Pero están en Filadelfia aún…-

-¡García!-

Y tan pronto García le dio los datos, Emily salió de la UAC a toda velocidad, ni siquiera se preguntaba por como llegaría. Sólo tenía claro que tenía que ir y tenía que verlo. No había tiempo que perder. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, amortiguando todos los otros sonidos a su alrededor. García la alcanzó unos minutos después, cuando ya había salido del edificio, y le entregó las llaves de una camioneta. Luego resolverían ese problema… Emily subió y condujo tan rápido como fue capaz.

Cuando llegó al hospital en Filadelfía se encontró a JJ y Rossi esperando. Los demás estaban cerrando el caso y seguro no tardarían en aparecer. Ninguno se sorprendió de que Emily estuviera allí.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Emily nada más verlos

-El jefe tuvo un arranque de heroísmo- explicó Rossi

-Nuestro _unsub_ le disparó cuando él se acercó a salvar a la chica y tuvieron que operarlo para extraer la bala- explicó JJ- no ha sido nada grave- aclaró al ver la mirada preocupada de Emily- le dio en un costado, al parecer golpeo una costilla, sangraba mucho, pero dijeron los paramédicos que no había entrado muy profunda. En cosa de una hora como mucho estará fuera de quirófano-

-Qué alivio-

-Llegaste verdaderamente rápido, Emily- señaló Rossi- me sorprende tanta preocupación-

Emily sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. Y, para hacer más tolerable la espera, se alejó por el corredor con JJ en busca de un café. Si JJ también encontraba "curioso" que hubiera casi volado para llegar ahí con Hotch, no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Casi cuarenta minutos después, apareció el resto del equipo; una hora y media más tarde una enfermera salió a informarles que Hotch había salido de cirugía, que estaba bien y que en cosa de una hora, cuando el medico hiciera la revisión de rutina y pasará la anestesia, podrían verlo. Todos sonrieron aliviados. Emily suspiró.

Hotch estaba pasando un mal rato, no tanto por el dolor, como porque detestaba pasar tiempo en el hospital, le traía malos recuerdos en general. Pero tener a su equipo ahí y a Emily, lo hacía sentir mejor. De hecho, estaba muy asombrado de la presencia de Emily, quería preguntar qué hacía ahí o cómo había llegado, pero no quería conversar sobre eso con todos presentes, tenía la seguridad de que esa respuesta sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

Las cosas jugaron a su favor cuando el medico informó que, al menos, debía pasar la noche ahí y en la mañana evaluarían su situación para saber cuándo podrían darle el alta. De inmediato el equipo empezó a discutir si alguien debía quedarse a pasar la noche con él, aunque debían terminar de archivar y cerrar el caso.

-No hace falta- argumentó Hotch

-No te estamos preguntando- lo silenció Emily-Yo me quedo- ofreció

-No es necesario- empezó Morgan- tú aún viajas a Londres mañana-

-De verdad, no pasa nada, yo me quedo- insistió ella ignorando el comentario sobre su regreso

-¿Segura?- indagó Reid

-Yo no debo volver a terminar ningún caso- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia

-¿Algo que argumentar Hotch?- preguntó Rossi alzando una ceja con curiosidad

-He dicho que no le estamos preguntando- zanjó Emily

-Está bien por mí- contestó Hotch como si también le quitará importancia

Y Emily se quedó. No hubo más discusión al respecto, unos treinta minutos más tarde, el equipo de la UAC subía a sus camionetas rumbo a Quantico. Y Emily y Hotch se quedaban solos en la habitación de hospital, o relativamente solos, ya que cada poco un doctor o enfermera entraba a revisar o preguntar algo. Finalmente, cerca de las 9 de la noche, la última ronda de preguntas y revisiones pasó… Emily salió a responder algunas preguntas de una enfermera y pasaron más de veinte minutos antes de que volviera, Hotch empezó a cabecear aburrido, aunque no tenía realmente sueño ya que la presencia de la morena lo ponía inquieto. Cuando Emily regresó llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro, corto, escotado, sin mangas y con la cintura ceñida. Por un momento Hotch se quedó sin aliento al verla.

-Hoy fui de compras- comentó Emily más cerca de la puerta que de la cama de Hotch

-Fue un día afortunado entonces- comentó Hotch sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mirando como Emily modelaba en el punto exacto donde podía verla de cuerpo completo

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella coqueta

-Definitivamente- contestó él comiéndosela con los ojos- es una pena que no puedas usarlo en una situación afortunada-

-Bueno…- Emily soltó una risita por lo bajo y se acercó hasta la cama- lo compré para verte a ti, así que me parece que la ocasión no ha sido desaprovechada-

-Supongo que no… - dudó él sin saber que más decir

Él como en automático se acomodó en la cama de modo que quedará un espacio para que Emily se sentará a su lado. Reprimió una pequeña expresión de dolor al hacerlo. Emily se sentó y lo miró fijamente. En ese momento le parecía que las preguntas de rutina, del tipo ¿cómo estás? o ¿te duele mucho?, estaban de más, que estaban sobreentendidas. Emily acarició el rostro de Hotch con cuidado, tal vez para expresar que había estado asustada, pero sin decirlo.

-Gracias por quedarte esta noche, Emily- dijo al fin él

-No hay problema- sonrió ella al decirlo

Y Emily se recostó junto a Hotch, cuidando de que no rozará la herida, y se quedaron juntos, a ratos hablando, a ratos en silencio. Emily tuvo que levantarse cuando una enfermera entró a medianoche, pero luego Hotch la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a volver a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que querías dormir conmigo, no era esto lo que tenía en mente- dijo ella medio en broma

-Ni yo…- dijo él suspirando- ojala esta noche pudiera ser mejor-

Emily se levantó ligeramente y miró a Hotch a los ojos. Declaró:

-Bésame-

Y Hotch lo hizo. La besó delicadamente, cuidadoso, pero con cariño, tal vez incluso amor, la besó y se le olvidó del resto del mundo por unos segundos. Y al separarse de ella no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro y sonreír.

-¿Ves?- dijo ella- ahora todo es infinitamente mejor-

Emily lo besó nuevamente. Y luego volvió a acomodarse a su lado. Y estuvieron entre dormidos y despiertos un largo rato

-Emily… - dijo él después de un silencio raro

-Dime…-

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo-

-Creo que esa es la idea de que este aquí ¿no?-

Se hizo un silencio nuevamente.

-Emily…-

-Mmm…-

-No me refiero sólo a esta noche-

Silencio. Emily se acurrucó contra su hombro.

-Yo tampoco-


End file.
